


Skaia Private Academy

by solexacaptor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fame, Multi, Private School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solexacaptor/pseuds/solexacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skaia Private Academy is a school for those with either an amazing talent, or are exceedingly rich. This year, sixteen new students are being welcomed to the school as freshmen. But, something is wrong. Students begin disappearing, one by one, and no one knows what's going on. Only the headmaster, Mr. Doc Scratch, knows, and will keep it hidden.</p>
<p>[Follow academystuck.tumblr.com for updates and info  about the tindeck page!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Biographies~

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I decide to reread homestuck, start dangan ronpa, and rewatch OHSHC in one weekend.

Aradia Megido, 16, F  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Height: 5’3  
Aradia was adopted at age 3, by a famed bassist. She’d always been optimistic, until a near-death experience at age 13 put her into the hospital. Since then, she’s claimed to see ghosts. She has a knack for archeology, and has been on numerous digs, finding and naming a new species of dinosaur. She was overjoyed when she found out she was accepted into the school. 

Tavros Nitram, 15, M  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Height: 5’6  
Tavros lived a hard life as a child, his older brother getting all the attention in the house, being bullied at school, and when he was 12, surviving a car crash that killed his father, and disabled him from the waist down. When he was 14, he wrote a series of bestselling fantasy novels, that not only interested children, but adults as well. His older brother didn’t tell him before enrolling him into the school. 

Sollux Captor, 16, M  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye Color: One Brown, One Blue  
Height: 6’0  
Sollux was deemed a “nerd” from the beginning of his school career, constantly teased for not only his computer skill, but his lisp and fascination for wasps and bees. His brother suffered from a mental disorder, and Sollux was usually the one to take care of him, as their father was never home. Sollux has programmed many different softwares and video games. His father forced him into going to the Academy, Sollux didn’t want to, as he didn’t want to leave his brother behind. 

Karkat Vantas, 15, M  
Hair Color: White  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 5’1  
Karkat has lived an odd life, an atheist with a preacher as a father and a brother who would never shut up. He is an albino, and the amount of weird looks he gets on a daily basis is astounding, but he couldn’t care less. He’s extremely smart, albeit very vulgar, and has been suspended from multiple schools due to his “colorful” language. His brother went to Skaia academy a few years prior to the story, actually dropping out because he found the academy “dull and boring”. Karkat received a scholarship to the school, and hates the fact that he must go. 

Nepeta Leijon, 15, F  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5’0  
Nepeta had a very happy childhood, with her mother who was a bit of a bible freak and her deaf sister. When she was 9, she started learning how to hunt and trap animals, against her mother’s wishes. She joined many competitions, being not only the youngest, but the most swift and quick. She’s only lost a few hunting competitions in her life. She’s always been like a matchmaker for her friends, and other students at her school, Although most of them didn’t work out.She really didn’t want to leave home to go to the academy, but her family urged her to go. 

Kanaya Maryam, 16, F  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Dark Brown  
Height: 5’5  
Adopted by a gay family, Kanaya was somewhat ostracized for her deviant adopted family. She’d always felt overshadowed by her feminist elder sister, so she decided to put her ambition of being a fashion designer into effect. She started out selling clothing in one of her mother’s daycare centers, her designs growing in popularity, until they were sold in stores all over the world. Like Karkat, her sibling had also gone to the school before her. She applied for the school herself, as she wanted to leave her home. 

Terezi Pyrope, 14, F  
Eye Color: Reddish Hazel  
Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde  
Height: 5’4  
Terezi was born into a somewhat wealthy family, her Mother a world-renowned lawyer. Homeschooled, She and her sister were often carried along to court cases around the world. She took a major interest in law after watching her mother win case after case. When Terezi was 12, she had an accident that blinded her completely, but she didn’t give up on her dream of becoming as famed as her mom. She invested in multiple volumes of law books in braille, studying for weeks at a time. She took her first case when she was 13, winning. Since, she has become nearly as famous as her mother. Like Kanaya, she enrolled herself into the academy, but not to get away, to integrate herself into society, as she has never had friends aside from her sister. 

Vriska Serket, 16, F  
Hair Color: Dark Blonde  
Eye Color: Dark Blue  
Height: 5’8  
Vriska was always the center of attention in her family, a young actress with a love for arachnids. She was born without one arm, and she embraced it, telling people it made her feel like a pirate. Her mother was abusive, her children taken from her after Vriska came to the set with a black eye. She proceeded to live with her bookworm sister, who enrolled her into the academy, as she didn’t want Vriska bugging her anymore. She was not too happy, as she wouldn’t be able to act until summer. 

Equius Zahhak, 16, M  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 6’0  
Equius was a very antisocial child, only talking to his brother, with whom he shared a love of Horses. He developed great strength, although never hurting anyone. He took a liking to mechanics and robots at age 10, learning how to build and program his own. He became rather famous for building machines that revolutionized factories around the world. His father enrolled him into the academy, as an attempt to make him more social. 

Gamzee Makara, 17, M  
Hair Color: Brown  
Eye Color: Purple-ish Blue  
Height: 6’3  
Gamzee was very odd as a child, rather eccentric, really. He took a liking to the “juggalo” culture, never really caring when people made fun of his makeup and odd personality. His father was rather harsh, a leader in some obscure religion, his mute Brother a strict follower. He took an interest in the culinary arts at a very young age, and when he was 12, he published a series of cookbooks, becoming extremely popular in stores. He decided to apply for the academy to get away from his family. 

Eridan Ampora, 15, M  
Hair Color: Brown w/ a purple streak in the front.  
Eye Color: Sea Green  
Height: 5’7  
Eridan has always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, or just hopeless in any relationship in general. He’s always been bullied by his older brother and other people who went to the private schools he’s gone to in the past, his father never really caring. He has insane riches, and may or may not have tried to bribe a girl into dating him. His father enrolled him into the school, to get him out of his hair. 

Feferi Peixes, 16, F  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'3  
Feferi lived a life of leisure, the princess of an island in the middle of the pacific. Her mother was a rather condescending ruler, her sister getting fed up and running away when Feferi was 13. Feferi's mother never allowed anyone to hang out with her, as she didn't think anyone was good enough for her. Feferi enrolled into the school without telling her mother. 

John Egbert, 15, M  
Hair Color: Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 5’9  
John was very lonely growing up, not having any friends, people constantly calling him immature, but becoming extremely smart, as studying was one of the only things he could really do. He was always a sweet child, albeit a bit clueless at times. He learned piano when he was very young, becoming quite the virtuoso. He enrolled himself into the academy, in an attempt to make new friends. 

Rose Lalonde, 16, F  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Purple  
Height: 5’4  
Rose has always been very studious, a stark contrast to her elder sister and mother, who were drunk for most of her childhood. When she was 13, she had something that her family called her "Grimdark Stage" Where she became extremely depressed, and resorted to alcohol, as well. The following year, she began writing a series of Vampire Romance Novels, which she became extremely famous for, especially in her own school. She enrolled herself into the academy to get away from all the chaos at home. 

Dave Strider, 16, M  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Red  
Height: 5'11  
Dave was never really talked to at school, always portraying the "cool kid" and constantly avoiding others. He lives with his two older brothers, who were quite odd, obsessed with Anime and japanese culture, as well as puppets. He's always been good with music and rapping, becoming popular at his school for just that. He posted many a video on YouTube, becoming an Internet success in a matter of days. Like Rose, he enrolled himself into the academy to get away from his family. 

Jade Harley, 16, F  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Green  
Height:5'4  
Jade grew up on a private island with her brother, grandfather, and dog. A family of skilled hunters, Jade was quite the markswoman. Her grandfather died when she was 10, leaving she and her brother alone on the island. She enrolled herself into the academy when her brother decided to leave the island.


	2. Karkat

The highway flew by, many different colors heading many different ways, but none to my destination. As usual, I kept my oversized headphones on, my brother yakked on about how much he would supposedly miss me while I would be gone. That, however, was far from the truth. I knew he would take the initiative to get all of dad’s attention. Eventually, I decided to ask dad how much further we had to go, but could not hear him over my brother’s Rambling. “You know, Karkat, I’m really going to miss you while you’re gone, but I can assure you that you’ll have a great time here because I know I did and-”  
“Shut up, Kankri.” I glared at him, “I don’t give a damn about what happened to you while you were at the school. You won’t miss me. You just want dad’s attention. All I want to do is get there and watch you leave.”   
That certainly shut him up. A long silence stretched over the car. I slid my headphones back on, staring out the window for the longest time, before Dad leaned back and tapped my shoulder. “We’re here, kiddo.”   
I rolled my eyes, opening the door with a huff. My eyes scanned the area. Some eight or nine kids stood out front, their bags at their feet. Some chatting with each other, some silent and off to the side. Other students were still arriving, saying their tearful goodbyes to their parents. Dad and I unloaded my bags from the trunk, Kankri being no help, still in shock from what I’d said earlier. After getting them all out, dad and I stood in silence for a while before he hugged me tightly. Reluctantly, I hugged back.   
“I’ll miss you, Karkat. Good luck, son.”   
“Uh.. Yeah.. I’ll miss you, too dad..” That was a bit of a lie, though. I’d been dying to leave for years. Dad is a preacher; I’m an Atheist. We’re polar opposites. He used to make me go to church, up until I was 13, when I worked up the courage to tell him I didn’t believe in whatever the hell he thinks is out there. After that, he didn’t talk to me for a few weeks, but I was totally okay with that. One less person to deal with. Now, there would be way too many to deal with. I really hoped I didn’t attract too much attention, leaning against the stone wall surrounding the age-old school grounds as I watched my family leave. My eyes stayed on Kankri the whole time, keeping my promise of watching him leave, so he knew I was still pissed at him. When they were gone, I sighed and closed my eyes, drowning out the noise of the courtyard with loud bass-filled music.   
Please don’t notice me.. Please, please don’t notice me. This was what went through my head the whole time. My ears detected a faint clicking sound, but I paid it no mind. Probably just a tree creaking or something like that.. But boy, was I wrong. A short redheaded girl ( still taller than me, though) with bright red glasses fell into me.   
“O-oh.. Sorry about that..” Her voice was a bit rough, but quiet and apologetic.   
“S’alright. Don’t worry about it.” I helped her up, then looked her over. She was dressed in black and a peculiar shade of teal, holding a red and white cane, decorated with dragon stickers. I figured she must have had some sort of vision impairment.   
“Terezi Pyrope.” She stuck her hand out in the wrong direction. Moving a bit, I took it, shaking.   
“Karkat Vantas. Nice to meet you, I guess..”   
“Hehe, you too.” She smiled a cheshire grin. “Can you help me around? Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m blind.” Bingo.  
“Yeah, I got that.” I glanced around, noticing that some girl in a hat reminiscent of a cat was staring in my direction. Immediately, I looked away, as did she. There sure are some weird people, here. Let’s see, some nerd, a hipster, a fashion-obsessed chick, a goth, some girl in a pirate costume (who happens to look really familiar), and a stoner wearing facepaint. I got a better look at the pirate girl, taking a moment to pinpoint exactly where I’d seen her before. Suddenly, It hit me. She’s an actress in a movie that Kankri has made me watch at least twenty times in the past year. Vicky Circuit or something like that. It seemed as if most of the other people in the yard knew who she was, as well. I shrugged, starting to make conversation with Terezi until it was announced that we could enter the building. So, this is where I’ll be stuck for the rest of the year. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	3. Nepeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta refuses to get out of the car, in belief that she will be completely alone at the school? But, will she?

"I know you'll make new friends, here sweetie." My mother softly smiled, in an attempt to coax me out of the car.  
I shook my head, “I don’t know anyone here... No one will know me. It took me years to find friends at Denizen.”  
“Honey, you’ll be fine. I’m sure there’s someone like you, here.” She said this in sign language, as well, so my sister.  
Meulin, could understand. She cocked her head to the side, then signed something along the lines of “Nepeta, I really want you to go. I’ll miss you, but I’m sure you’re going to make friends.”  
I sighed, nodding and giving her a hug. I signed a quick “I’ll miss you.” and hopped out of the car, dragging my bags out of the car and just outside of the gate. Mother and Meu drove away, waving to me as the disappeared into the distance. Sighing, I leaned back on the dark iron bars and adjusted my hat, that my sister had knitted for me. It had a cartoony cat face on it, as well as ears, to show my love of cats. Glancing around at the few kids who had arrived, one caught my eye, immediately. An albino in a grey sweatshirt and skinny jeans. Quite cute, really. He looked aggravated, watching who I guessed was his family drive away. A few moments later, a girl in teal fell into him, apologizing frantically. Maybe I can be friends with them? I thought, just as he glanced up, our eyes meeting. Quickly, I turned away, casually checking my phone as my face heated up. It seemed that in a few minutes, we were to go into the school. Just a moment later, a girl arrived in a limousine, stepping out and flipping her hair over her shoulder. It barely took me a second to realize who she was. That’s Vriska Serket! Vriska was not only my favorite actress, but my idol. Oh my god. What if I’m in her classes? What if she talks to me? What if I’m rooming with her?  
These thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a quiet scoff to my right. I turned, seeing a boy about my age, sitting in a wheelchair and rolling his eyes. “Uh.. I don’t really get what everyone really.. Er.. loves about her..” He spoke quietly. “She’s actually quite.. uhm.. mean..”  
I raised an eyebrow to this. “How would you know?”  
To that, he smirked. “Ever heard of the Sharing Key series?”  
A smile spread over my face and nodded. I loved that series and had brought the whole thing with me, and was currently reading the third book, Midnight of Hawk.  
“Well..Er.. I wrote it. Heh, There was supposed to be a movie adaption, and she was supposed to play Fairy Queen Kaneas, but was a huge bitch about it.”  
“Wait a minute.. You WROTE Sharing Key?! You’re Tavros Nitram!? That’s so cool!! I actually have a fanblog about it, eheh..” I laughed. “I’m Nepeta, by the way, Nepeta Leijon, and I never thought of Vriska like-”  
I was interrupted by a loud, low voice over the loudspeaker. “Attention, Students. You may now proceed to your assigned dorms. If you have not already been informed of your assigned dorm, please report to Headmaster Scratch’s office. Thank you.”  
I gave Tavros a grin and a wave before bounding off, through the gate, my bags in hand.


	4. Dave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave meets his roommate, John. How will he deal with the hyper blue boy?

A set of bunk beds, two dressers, and a small bathroom: What I would be sharing with some dweeb in blue. I didn’t even ask his name, wanting no association with him, but of course, he had to go and ask me, instead, in a dorky manner. I rolled my eyes. “Name’s Dave Strider, World class DJ. Now, leave me alone.” Apparently, he didn’t take the hint.   
“Well, I’m John Egbert. Not sure if you’ve heard of me, but I’m a pianist. Heh, how could you not have heard of me? I was on America’s Got Talent a few years back.”   
“Don’t watch it. Now, seriously, you’re pissing me off. Leave me the hell alone.” Of course, he kept on with his idiotic rambling.   
“Oh, wait! I know who you are! I’ve seen your videos on YouTube! D-Stri, right?! Sick beats, man!” God, he’s a dork.   
“Thanks, I guess..” I climbed into the top bunk, putting in one of my ear buds. “This is mine, A’ight?”   
“Okay! I hate the top bunk, anyway! I went to music camp a few years ago, and I had to be in the top bunk. I fell and broke my wrist and couldn’t play piano for a few months!” I couldn’t be less interested in his dumb little anecdotes, that he laughed for what seemed like forever, until we heard another announcement.   
“Attention Students, Please report to the auditorium immediately. Thank you.” John nearly tripped over his own feet as he rushed out of the room. I chuckled, jumping out. Then it struck me. I didn’t know what was worse. That I was stuck with him for the rest of the year, or that I found him absolutely adorable.


	5. Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya meets her roommate, the author of one of her favorite novel series. How will she react?

I dropped the first few bags onto my bed, returning outside to the hall to grab the others, filled with assorted fabrics, sketchbooks, sewing needles, and my sewing machine. The girl who I was to share the room with was yet to arrive, just to my convenience. I began to get organized, humming quietly as I did so, putting away my endless piles of clothing and fabrics, nearly jumping when I heard the door close behind me.   
“Oh.. Did I startle you?” A soft, feminine voice said. I turned, seeing a girl with short, light blonde hair and peculiarly-colored eyes, a light lavender. “I apologize, really.”  
I shook my head. “No, it’s okay. I suppose you are Rose?” I remembered seeing her name on the door outside.  
She gave me a nod. “That appears to be me!”   
“You’re not the same Rose Lalonde that wrote the Winter’s Betrayal Series?”   
“Oh, so you’ve read my little story~? What do you think of it, Ms.Maryam?” She smirked.   
“It’s impossible to express in words how absolutely impeccable your work is. I can connect to the characters so well, it’s almost like I’m one of them. And, I love your idea of the Vampires being bioluminescent! I never could have thought of something like that!”   
Rose smiled, a bit bashfully. “It really all just came to me in a dream. It’s funny, Jezebelle, the main character, she looks just like you, in my mind.”  
That made me smile and blush. I’d read about Jezebelle Crane being of unnatural beauty. Just then, I remembered something that I knew Rose would love. “Rose, I drew up some designs of the multiple outfits in the novel. Would you like to see some? I’m rather proud of how they’ve turned out.” The look on her face was full of enthusiasm and excitement as she nodded.   
“I’d love to!” She grinned, as I dug through the drawer that I’d just so perfectly organized, for the one sketchbook I’d placed at the very bottom, so no one could find it. Flicking through the pages, I found my favorite design, a long red ball gown that fell to the floor, a black belt with the insignia of the Crane family on the front. Rose took the book from me, smiling like a madwoman. “It’s perfection! Even better than I’d imagined it!”   
“You really think so..?” I smiled. “Thank you, Rose. That means a lot to me.” Rose continued flipping through the book, until an announcement rang through the room and halls around.   
“Attention Students, Please report to the auditorium immediately. Thank you.” The blonde girl handed me back the notebook, and I buried it under my fabrics once more, before running to the auditorium giddily with my new best friend.


	6. Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The students of the academy are called to the auditorium, to meet the headmaster. No one else realizes that there is something terribly wrong with the school.

Something felt wrong about that auditorium, a black aura hanging everywhere I looked, the yellow, red, and (oddly enough) pink auras scattered around obscured by the darkness. Had I heard some spirits before? Huh, maybe. If so, people have died here. In this school. Great. I could tell we were all in huge trouble. I looked for the source of the black swirling mists, it seeming to be emanating from behind a curtain. I took a seat in the very last row, watching the others congregate in the front few. I guess I’m okay with this place. My roommate's a bit of a bitch, constantly rambling on about how I must know who she is. Apparently she’s some actress that sprung up from nowhere, about a year and a half ago, just around the time I went to Egypt on my last archeological dig, only coming back about two weeks ago to get ready to come here. I watched the girl with only one arm toss her hair back across her shoulder as she made conversation with someone I suppose was an old acquaintance, a boy in a wheelchair. The booming voice that had been heard many a time before came again. "Please sit down, we will begin momentarily." God, they were taking forever. Eventually, they all did settle down, quietly waiting for someone to step out and say something, and that, someone did.   
A tall, slender man dressed in a white suit, with hair of the same color stepped out from behind the maroon curtains, his dark brown eyes, a sharp contrast to his seemingly colorless self, scanned the room. “Hello, Students.” His voice was loud, and as dry as leaves. “I am Headmaster Scratch. Welcome to Skaia Academy, where you will be spending...” He paused for a moment, smirking. “Not too long.” That was when I knew something was up. “Before I begin, does anyone have a problem with where they are staying?” Before he’d even finished speaking, a short kid’s hand shot into the air, his red aura nearly overpowering the black, that seemed to be coming from Scratch himself. “Ah, yes. Mr.Vantas. I remember your brother, Kankri. Very bright, very eloquent.”   
I saw the kid fold his arms and roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, he talks a lot. Whatever. Can you please move me? My roommate’s an idiot.” He glared at an extremely tall kid, wearing white and grey makeup all over his face, for whatever reason.   
“Come on, man, Don’t be like that.” He spoke in a mellow, quiet tone that made him sound like he was high. I wondered why he could possibly be here, unless he was rich or something. “Just give me a chance, bro.”   
“Fuck, no. I demand to be moved.” He ordered, sternly. “I can’t stand another minute with this kid.”   
Scratch didn’t respond, instead he scanned the audience once more. “As students, you will go to three classes each day. You will not skip. You will not cut. You will go to three meals a day, and be in your rooms by Ten o'clock every night. Depending on the talent that you came here due to, if you did, you will have an hour of working on that, each day. If you did not, that will be a studying period.”   
My roommate, Vriska, stood up. “And how the hell am I supposed to work on my acting for an hour every day? I have no scripts, no costumes, no co-stars, ugh! nothing at all! It’s idiotic!” Here she goes, with her ‘Oh, I’m an actress, I’m so amazing and everyone and their mother has to know about it.”   
“Ms. Serket, we already have something planned for you. Does anyone else have any questions?” The room was silent. “Alright, then. You may all return to your dorms. Feel free to roam the grounds, until the time before stated. May it be noted that the west wing of the fourth floor is off limits to all students. Your schedules have been delivered to your rooms and classes will begin tomorrow. Have a good day. You are dismissed.” The tall man disappeared behind the curtains and the quiet chatter returned to the room. There were two things I knew. One being that there was something going on in this school, and the other being that I had to find this west wing, and find out exactly what it was, being kept hidden from us all.


	7. Vriska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska confronts Aradia about her so-called ability to see ghosts.

The moment that Scratch mentioned the west wing, I felt chills go up my spine. However, I was still unsure of how everything would work out, with my acting and all. Speaking of my acting skills, these people wouldn’t know talent if it hit them square in the nose! Surely, these assholes will one day know of my amazing movies.  
I took a deep breath and headed for my dorm. Since this was a pretty rich school (couldn’t compare to my fortune, though) it had elevators for the students to use. I was about to press the the button for my floor when something caught my eye... A button labeled “4F.” I shrugged my thoughts of that away for now and elevated to floor 5, where my dorm was.  
As I unlocked the door and stepped in, I hoped that Aradia would take the initiative to look around and give me some peace. That girl’s messed up in the head. There’s no way she can really see ghosts. That’s all a hoax to make her more popular with everyone, I bet. Some people are so desperate for attention.  
Just as I climbed up to my top bunk, the door unlocked behind me and I rolled my eyes. “Hello, Ms. Serket. How are you?” She spoke in a quiet, low tone, that was somewhat ghostly in itself. Probably to try to make us believe that she really was somehow “connected to the spiritual world.” I think we all know that’s a load of crap.  
“Fine.” I replied, stoic, as I opened my laptop, which had been up there from before. It had a diamond-studded case covering it.  
“Oh, really? Your aura seems... Red. Is that.. anger I detect?” She smirked, the sarcasm evident in her voice. “Why so hostile, Your Highness?”  
“Cut the crap, Megido. Do you know how fucking annoying you are? You can’t see ghosts, you can’t see my ‘aura’, you can’t do anything. So, just stop it.”  
“Oh? Hm..” She sat at the desk on the other side of the room. “You don’t happen to know a... Jonathan Brown? He seems to want to reach you. Says he was a co-star of yours in some movie last year. Died in a car crash?”  
That caught my attention. “How the fuck do you know that?!” I stared at her.  
“Oh, he’s been following you around. I can talk to him, you know, contact him. He says he’s sorry for being so rude to you on set.”  
“Everyone knows he died.. And it doesn’t take much to know that we didn’t exactly get along..” I was starting to get nervous.  
“Oh, then your grandmother, Mindy Fang or something, she says hello.”  
I covered my mouth. How the hell did she know about my grandmother? “Well, I’m going out to explore the academy. I’ll see you later, Serket.” She murmured, leaving the room. As soon as that door closed, I jumped over the edge of the bunk bed and darted to her dresser, opening the first drawer and rooting through.  
“There has to be something in here. Something about me. A book, something.” I murmured under my breath, as I threw things left and right, searching around for anything. What if she was stalking me? There are crazy fans out there, but she doesn't seem like one... She said she hasn’t seen my movies, though. This place just gets weirder and weirder. After a few minutes, I couldn’t find anything, but that was when I noticed her laptop on her desk. I glanced at the door, quickly opening the laptop and trying to guess the password. But after countless tries, I realized the sound of footsteps outside. I slammed her laptop shut and threw everything back into the chest of drawers before climbing the ladder to the top bunk again. I really, really hoped she wouldn’t notice. The door unlocked just as I opened my laptop.  
She didn’t look up, instead opening up one of the drawers and taking out a small leather-bound notebook, that was the only thing conveniently left there. I cursed myself, for not looking in there while I had the chance. “Hm... That’s not where I left my pen..” She murmured, before a smirk came to her face. “Serket, do you have something to do with this?”  
I tried my best to not look suspicious. “Of course not. I’ve been up here the whole time.”  
“Oh? Hm. That’s not what your grandmother tells me. You were rooting through my things? Oh, tried to hack into my computer?” Her eyes narrowed. “You messed with the wrong girl.”  
"The wrong freak," I replied. “I didn’t do anything. Didn’t you hear me?”  
“Oh, I heard you. You’re a liar. Hope you enjoy the company of a thousand lost souls, your highness.” She spoke in her stupid monotone voice as she left the room, and I could have sworn I heard a ghostly shriek.


	8. Eridan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan decides to explore the school.

I was in absolute awe in how huge this school is. Sure, I’d been to big schools, but none like this. Still smaller than Dad’s mansion, though. Nothing could surpass that. I was exploring the school, having already been all over the first few floor. I came to the door to the next floor, remembering what Headmaster Scratch had said. I have to admit, my curiosity was peaked, much like the others. I pushed open the door, ascending the stairs. When I reached the top, I glanced to my left and my right. On one side, a sign on a door said “AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY." On the other, yet another hall of classrooms. It’s impossible to describe how much I wanted to see what was behind that door. My mind ran through the infinite list of possibilities. But then again, it's just a school.   
That was when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs behind me. Quickly, I turned on my heel, facing the row of classrooms. When I glanced back, I saw that weird gothy girl who sat in the back of the auditorium.  
“Hello, Mr. Ampora.” Her voice was ghostly, almost dead, inaudible. “Are you interested in the west wing, as well?”   
“Okay, first, how do you know my name?” My eyes scanned her suspiciously.   
“I have my ways. Will you answer my question, now?”   
I took a breath, getting ready to lie. “What are you talking about? Why is everyone getting so paranoid about that stupid hallway? It’s probably just a teacher's lounge or something.” Fakely, I rolled my eyes, trying to convince her that I wasn’t doing anything. "The headmaster said that we can 'roam' the halls today, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Got a problem?"  
"No need to lie, I already know of your intentions. Frankly, I have the same ones," she replied, smiling. “It’s mysterious, I know. But I suggest you leave. The voices I hear up here are much stronger up here. Can’t imagine why.. Also, it’s getting late. We have class tomorrow.”   
I thought about that for a moment, before shrugging it off and starting toward the door. I turned to her once more before going through. “I don’t believe I caught your name?”  
“Aradia. Aradia Megido.” Her eyes were locked on me, as if willing me to leave.   
I rolled my eyes as I turned, pushing through the door. Soon enough, I arrived in my room on the top floor, my roommate, Sollux, in the bottom bunk, on his computer. “Hey, Captor.” I hung my scarf on a chair. “You know that weird ghost girl? Arabia or something?”  
“Oh, you mean AA.” He nodded. “She’th pretty cool. Not to mention kind of cute.” God, his lisp is annoying.  
“You think she’s cute?” I sneered. “She’s fucked up in the head, Sollux. You don’t want a girl like that. She says she sees ghosts.”   
“And? I believe her. I don’t think she would lie about that.” He hugged his knees. “She thaid thomething about theeing my grandfather.. I wonder what he wanted..”  
I shoved my hands in my pockets, shrugging. “Believe the freak girl all you want, Captor. When she’s put into a mental hospital, it’s all on you.” Glancing to my left, I opened one of my drawers, rummaging through and finding a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. I went to the bathroom, changing into them and emerging a few moments later. “Well, Night Sollux.”  
“G’night, Eridan...” He murmured, obviously more interested in his computer than in me.   
I climbed into the top bunk, closing my eyes and thinking about what had happened today. What could be right underneath us in that west wing? I wasn’t about to find out. And that ghost girl, did she say something about the voices being stronger there? Is she really paranormal or something? I’m just overthinking this.. I should sleep..   
And that, I did, falling into dark unconsciousness.


	9. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade hears mysterious noises in her sleep. What could they mean?

I love this school!!! So far, everyone has been really nice to me! I’ve never really had any friends, because I’ve been living with my brother on an island for all my life! I used to live with my grandpa, but when I was younger, Jake said he moved away. I wonder where he could have gone! Jake wanted to leave (probably to go see grandpa), so I decided to try to enroll here! I was really sad to go, but it’s just been Jake and I for the past few years, so it’s become kind of boring and repetitive. It was a great place for hunting, and I miss it a lot.  
I sat on the top bunk with my new roommate, explaining this to her, and in return she told me about her. “Well, I live with my mom and my sister, in an apartment complex. My sister is deaf, so I’m fluent in sign language. Believe it or not, I’m also a hunter! My mom is really against it, though..” She chuckled. “So I keep it hidden from her. I like to go trapping in the woods behind our apartments.”  
“I’m more into shooting and guns.” I smiled. “They have a shooting range here, so maybe I can teach you some time?”  
“That would be purrfect!” She giggled softly. “And I can teach you how to make traps!”  
I nodded, glancing down at the clock. “Well, Nep, It’s getting a bit late. I should get to bed. It’s been fun!”  
She frowned. “Awww. Okay.” She jumped down from her bed, landing on all fours, like a cat, before going into the bathroom and changing. She returned a few moments later and blew me a friendly kiss, that I pretended to catch. The lights were switched out, bathing the room in darkness. I heard her ascend the ladder and settling into the bed above me. “Good night, Jadey.” She murmured softly.  
“Night, Nep.” I smiled, covering myself with blankets. It took me a really long time to fall asleep, which is kind of weird, because I’m narcoleptic, but after the longest time, I fell into a dreamy state. All was dark for a moment, a clock’s ticking the only thing I could detect. Tick-tock, tick-tock. This went on for what seemed like an eternity, like the clock was tormenting me for god knows what, until a voice started booming. “Er’ouy deppart...” it went on and on in a panicked tone. I felt so vulnerable and out of place in that dark void I was dreaming in. Something was definitely off, but what was going on?  
“AHHH!” I woke up with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. Nepeta was by my side, looking down at me with her olive green eyes.  
“Jade?! What’s wrong?”  
“I..” I thought over my words for a moment. “I had a nightmare.. It’s nothing.. Don’t worry about it.”  
A skeptical look came to her face, then she sighed. “Okay.. Good night again, Jadey.” She got off of my bed, but I grabbed her hand, stopping her.  
“Wait.” She looked back at me. “I don’t.. think I’ll be able to sleep..” She smiled softly, sitting back down and gently stroking through my hair. She began humming a soft tune, and continued this as she got under the blankets and rested her head on my chest. She gently held my hand, murmuring something inaudible to me as she fell back asleep. It took me a few minutes, but I fell asleep too, perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh I'm sorry for not posting sooner ;A;' I've been slightly busy with some things. But, school is almost out, so i'll have more chapters for you guys soon!


	10. Tavros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official morning of school, in the point of view of our very own Tavros Nitram

The blinds had been drawn, the sun just starting to rise. A ray of light hit my eyelids, drawing me from my slumber, with a quiet groan. I turned over, facing the wall, but instead was greeted by a soft, deep voice. “Mr. Nitram, it’s time to get up. Only two hours until breakfast.”   
I put my pillow over my head. “Equius, just let my alarm go off. I set it for reason.”   
“Uhm..” He paused for a moment. “About that..”  
I turned to look at him. “What did you do to my alarm clock..?”   
“Erm, I or may not have been experimenting with it’s inner mechanisms and... well..”   
“You broke it, didn’t you.” I took the pillow from my face, looking up at him. God, he’s creepy.   
“Mhm.” He mumbled, glancing at the dismantled alarm clock.  
“Whatever. I’ll just ask the headmaster for a new one later.” I slowly lifted myself out of my bed, and into my wheelchair, which wasn’t too much of a problem. Having been paraplegic for three years, I’m used to it. I wheeled myself into the bathroom and got changed, which was a bit more challenging. Eventually, I emerged, and to kill time, I went over to the small chest that my brother got for me for my tenth birthday and unlocked it, retrieving a small leather-bound book full of story ideas. I didn’t want anyone to know them, not at all. In my opinion, they were stupid, and kind of obvious for a fantasy-type thing. A haunted castle, a mystical forest, dragons, faeries, the normal fantasy crap. I don’t think I’ll ever write another book that compares to Sharing Key. I need inspiration. Desperately. I was soon pulled out of my internal rant when I felt a breathing down my neck.   
“You should write something about Centaurs.” I just stared at him. Once again, creepy as fuck. “It’d be quite nice. I can assure you of that.”  
Slamming the book closed, it was shoved back into the chest, a lock clicking behind it. Opening the door, I wheeled to the elevator and waited in an awkward silence with four other guys. A guy in shades, some kid who wouldn’t stop smiling (which was slightly unnerving), the short, angry kid, and the tall guy who was being yelled at yesterday by such kid. I don’t know why, but the group made me slightly uncomfortable, but then again, everything makes me uncomfortable. The silence was broken by a laid-back, deep, kind of southern voice, directed toward me.   
“Hey, bro.” When I glanced up, it was the tall guy. On his face, he wore white and gray face paint, which I found slightly weird, but if that’s what he wants to wear, he can go ahead.   
“Hi..” I muttered quietly, my voice cracking a tiny bit. “Y-you are...?”  
“The name’s Gamzee. Gamzee Makara.”   
“Oh.. I’m Tavros. Nice to meet you, I guess?”  
“You too, Tav-bro.” This school. Is filled. With wackjobs.  
Heh, maybe I can write a novel about the mystical school of Skaia, and make all these weirdos the characters.   
The elevator dinged, the doors opening suddenly, and we all crammed inside, not wanting to have to wait for the next trip down. It was a slight cramped, due to my wheelchair, but when is it not? More awkward silence ensued, of course, for pretty much the whole time. We all just looked each other until the elevator rang again and we filed out, starting toward the dining hall. Most of the girls were already there, chatting and giggling. Both Nepeta and Vriska were there, sitting at separate ends of the long table. The tall blonde gave me an icy stare, while the short redhead waved me over. I quickly, and joyfully, complied, wheeling across from her and flashing a grin.   
“Hi, Tavros!” She smiled back at me, with a sing-songy voice. “How’d you sleep?”   
“Uh.. Fine, I guess..” She and I had talked quite a bit after the assembly yesterday, and she’s pretty nice. She’s absolutely in love with my books and gave me ideas for character pairings I’d never even thought of. Had she been there while I was still in the writing process, the romance in the novels would have been much, much different.   
“That’s great~!” She giggled, cocking her head to the side. It was then that I noticed her hand was accompanied by another on the table. “Well, Tavros, in other news, I’d like you to meet Jade!” She gestured to the girl whose hand that was. Her hair was long, and black as the void. Her green eyes smiled at me behind thick glasses.  
My eyes reverted down to the table, “Uhm.. Hello, I guess..” I never was that great at socializing, forever the introvert. I found it even harder to talk when Nepeta leaned over and kissed the other girl’s cheek. “Oh.. So I take it you two are together?”   
“That would be correct!” Jade joyously spoke. She seemed a bit too bubbly for my tastes.   
“And, when did this happen?”   
“Oh, last night!” The cat-girl chimed. I stared at her for a moment, thinking. “What? Oh, no! Not like that! We were talking and we found out that we’re a lot alike! Also, she’s really sweet.”   
Jade blushed slightly, softly kissing Nepeta on the cheek. “Thank you, love. You are, too.”   
“O-oh..” I uttered, glancing away. Well, there go my chances with Nepeta. I really did like her, too.   
“What’s wrong, Tav?” She tilted her head to the side. “Are you alright?”   
“Yeah, I’m fine..” I sighed, glancing at the multiple servers handing out food. “Just a headache, is all.” I don’t stand a chance at this school. I’m screwed.


	11. Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux is suspicious of Aradia. What happens when he confronts her about her "powers"?

“Jutht.. Great..” I muttered, scanning over my schedule. Breakfast had just ended and I was still sitting in the dining hall, staring at the paper in my hands. Did I want to go to classes and deal with people? Not in the least. Did I have to? Apparently so.  
I glanced up, seeing that I wasn’t the only one left in the dining hall. Aradia was there, seemingly waiting for me. Rising to my feet, I sighed, starting over to her. “Hey, AA.” I mumbled.   
“You’re... Upset.” Her tone was hollow and it seemed to resonate through the empty room, bringing with it an eerie feeling. “Why?” After a moment of awkward silence, she tried again. “Sollux, you can tell me. I know we just met, but you can trust me.”  
“I jutht mith my brother.” I murmured.   
“He was very important to you. You rely on him.”   
“What? No. He relieth on me.” I shot back.   
“That may be what you try to convince yourself, Sollux, but we both know it’s false.” She stood there for a moment then turned her back to me. “I must go to class. Goodbye.” And she was gone, leaving me in utter silence. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, feeling a reaction to this frustration coming on. There was no doubt my bipolar mood swings would get in the way of all this. My nails dug into my palms as I tried to get some sort of a grip on myself. It was no use. A loud curse echoed through the hall and a chair went flying. I could feel my emotions rapidly changing, now to grief and sorrow. I’d collapsed to my knees, tears filling my eyes. This continued for a while, any emotion you could think of passed through my mind, until a door opened, and I was brought back to my senses. A hushed, slightly nervous voice called out to me.  
“Uhm.. Hello? Sollux, right? I.. I heard something in here.. Are you okay?”   
My eyes flickered up, I was collapsed on the floor again, in tears and agony. “W-who’re you?” The girl who stood in front of me had long, sandy blonde hair, wore a floral, beachy outfit, complete with goggles, and stood at no more than five foot three.   
“Oh, I’m Feferi. Feferi Peixes. I’m in your English class and was sent to look for you.” She grinned, then knelt down next to me. “What’s wrong?  
“It’th.. Nothing. M’fine.” I murmured as I got to my feet.   
“Oh, alright.” She pursed her lips, as if thinking, then smiled again. “Let’s get to class, then! Don’t want to be later than we already are!”   
“Alright.” I nodded, and with that, we left the dining hall and ascended the staircase to the second floor. Mr.Boxcar’s English Literature class was the first door on the right. Boxcars is a big, kind of burly man, who has a thing for romance novels, from what I can see on his desk. He had a rather prominent Brooklyn accent, which didn’t fail to annoy me.   
“Hello, welcome to the Academy, I’m Mr.Boxcars. I don’t want to waste any time with introductions. You’ll do plenty of that in paint’s class. Today, we’re going to start reading through Romeo and Juliet. To make it just a bit more interesting, we’re going to have students act out the characters.” His eyes scanned the room. “I’ll start casting now. Any volunteers?” Of course, the first hand to shoot up was the actress chick, Vriska. God, was she a bitch. “Okay, Ms.Serket. Would you like to be our Juliet for today?”   
“Oh, of course, Mr.Boxcars. I would be honored!” Oh, how fake can a person be? She got up, flashing a grin at the class and folding her arms when she found her place at the front of the room.   
“Anyone else?” The teacher questioned. No one’s hand popped up, so he resorted to picking at random. “Ah, Mr.Ampora, thank you for volunteering for the part of Romeo.”   
“W-wait, w-what?” The rather flamboyant teen asked. “Oh.. Sure, I guess?” He got up from his seat, fixing his scarf and running a hand through his hair. He was such a hipster, the look complete with those horrid thickly rimmed glasses. I already hate this school.   
Halfway through the day’s performance, I glanced behind me, utterly bored. Immediately, I noticed Aradia’s ghostly, empty eyes locked on mine. I turned, not out of discomfort, but out of confusion. What was with that girl? I mean, she is cool and all, but she can be a bit- ‘Hello, Sollux.’ I swear, I heard her voice. I looked back at her once more, but she seemed focused on the mediocre performance in front of her, seemingly unphased. After what felt like eternity, class ended and I immediately got up to question her, but she was gone. Leaving the room, I spotted her a bit further down the hall , catching up quickly.   
“What the hell wath that, AA?”   
“That was a rather terrible rendition of Romeo and Juliet performed by our very own Eridan Ampora and Vriska Serket.”   
“No, not that!” I fell silent, thinking over my words. “I heard your voithe in the middle of clath..”   
Her eyes met mine, depressingly blank. “I know nothing of this.”  
“You weren’t even talking! Your mouth wathn’t open!”  
“You must be suffering delusions. I suggest you see Rose. She’s quite good at helping people with problems such as this.”  
“I’m not crazy, AA. Are you thome thort of witch? That had to be a thpell or thomething!”   
“I am nothing of the sort. You have too wild of an imagination, Sollux.” With those final words, she disappeared into the next corridor, leaving me alone in the empty hall.


End file.
